The Story of a Girl
by furubaitsumo
Summary: KyoxTohru. Again... I'm bad at summaries. Please read and review...Chapters 9 up NOW!
1. And So It Begins

_**----I got this idea one day after I had just watched "The Perfect Man" with Heather Locklear and Hilary Duff. It's sorta kinda like it. Mostly just the moving around part. Not completely however. Ohh and It's set in America cuz it's just easier for me to go with I guess. I hope you like it!!!!!----**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. However the teachers are 100 mine. Their my friend's last names haha. **

**Key::::**

Talking

_**Singing**_

_Thinking_

OHH! This story's in Tohru's POV! Now on to with the story!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is great. Just great. Perfect actually. Oh yea, perfect. Another move, another new house, another new school, another new opportunity for me to make a fool out of myself.

Hi, I'm Tohru Honda, I'm 16 and I'm a full time mover. My mom and I have moved so many times it's not even funny. I've seen more of America than anyone my age should.

You see, my mom tends to "get bored" of a place after awhile. At least, that's what she says. I know the real reason we move all the time. Mom's bad with relationships. My mom tends to go for the first guy she sees. Which, more than usually, turns out to be a loser.

Just once I'd like to be able to stay at the same school, in the same town. Heck, I'd love to be able to stay in same friggin state! If mom would just wait for a better guy to show up instead of going all desperate, maybe we'd be better off.

Most kids my age get to go to dances. Get to join clubs. Make friends. Stay close to people. Not me. I'm forced to not make friends because it just makes it easier if you don't have attactments. I've grown used to it though. It's all I've ever known after all.

This time we're moving to Ohio. Right outside of Cleveland. It's going to be a change because last time we were in Miami. It was so nice and warm there. In November! But not in Ohio. I already knew that I'd have to go shopping again for warmer clothes. Good thing I'd saved up enough money from various jobs I did in the summer. We pulled up to the house. Well, apartment. It was nice I guess. Big, brick, about 12 stories I'd say. And wouldn't ya know... we were on the top floor. At least there was a balcony.

We unpacked the car and started to unpack once we got to our room. The same ritural as always. Unwrap, put away, wait for the guy, re-wrap, put in boxes, move. That was the course of my life. Great huh?

Tomorrow I would have to start school and mom would start a new job. At least she had one already. A friend of hers said they had an opening for her.

As for tonight, I just wanted to get some sleep. So I turn off my trusty laptop, go brush my teeth, tell my mom goodnight, and then go to my room. I curl up in my bed and slowly let my mind carry me to Dreamland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So??? How'd you like it?? Good? Bad? I may or may not put the next chapter up tonight. It all depends on what you guys want and what I feel like. R&&R Plz and Thanks!!


	2. Meeting New People

**DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own Fruits Basket. I also do NOT own Three Days Grace. But I wouldn't mind owning Adam... haha.**

**I'm putting my twists into this now. So Tohru and Kyo and everyone else WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN IN THE ACTUAL FRUITS BASKET. Don't sue me!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up the next morning, mom's already gone to work. I take a shower, change into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I slip on my shoes and jacket, grab my bag and head out for the high school. I walk in the big, white building and into the office. After I get my schedule, I look down at it. Theater Arts, A153. I sigh and walk to the classroom. After the teacher announces me I sit down in the bak. In front of my is this cute guy with orange hair, mostly the reason why I chose to sit here of all plaes. Just because I wasnt' allowed to get attached didn't mean I couldn't think a guy was cute.

This class was small. That was good. I hate big classes. Too much talking and messing around. The teacher was sitting at a table while everyone was taking a test. I wonder what kind of test you have in theater arts. I mean, come on, isn't it supposed to be acting? Oh well.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone finished their tests and began talking. I had my head down on my arms, staring blankly and the boy in front of me's back. I think he felt me staring at him, even though I was just spaced out, because he turned around.

"Hey. So, you're new here huh? That's not normal for us to have a new student. I'm Kyo by the way. Kyo Sohma." The orange haired boy stated.

"Tohru Honda. Why is it so unusual?" I asked.

"Well, we're a small school. Small town really. No one really lives here. I'm not even sure a lot of people know this place exists." He explained.

I nodded. "Ohh I see. Love the shirt." I said, pointing at it slightly.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that had red splotches and "Three Days Grace" in white letters.

"I love them." I stated.

"Me too. They're my favorite band." He told me.

"Really? Mine too. What's your favorite song?"

I was just curious. It couldn't hurt. Besides there was no way he-

"I Hate Everything About You." He said after a moment.

I blinked. No way. That's insane.

"Ohh this is so wierd. That's my favorite too."

"Freaky..."

"Yea..."

I was in shock to say the least. That was crazy. I just met this guy and already I liked him. He had good taste and that was always good. No Tohru. You can't do this. Don't get close. It'll just hurt more when we leave again. I couldn't get close to anyone, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"So, what do you have next?" Kyo asked.

I looked down at my schedule. "Ugh...Gym."

He laughed. "Not a fan of P.E.?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"I have Gym too. We can loathe it together if you'd like." He offered.

I think he's flirting with me... Hey, what could it hurt?

"Awesome. I haven't had any good loathing time lately." I smirked.

This school might not be half bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...How's that?? Little hints in there... hahahahaha. R&&R


	3. Quality Loathing Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! As much as I want to... I'm just temporarily borrowing them. Ohh and also... remember that I am a VERY random person...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In gym, I had to go the locker room to change. I had brought some extra clothes, knowing that by having P.E. I'd have to change. I went into a bathroom stall and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Thank God I shaved last night. Then I walked across the hall to the gym, the teacher put me in a spot and we did warm up exercises. After that we were supposed to jog/run for 2 minutes. That was just great. I hated running. While we were walking waiting for the whistle to blow, Kyo came up to me and walked beside me.

"Oh hey." I said, nearly forgetting that he was in this class.

"Hey. Head's up. We're playing flag football." He said as the whistle sounded.

We picked up our pace.

"That's wonderful." I said sarcastically.

Geez. Why flag football? Of course, there isn't any sport I'd rather play. I just want to skip gym. At least this is my last year of taking it. The whistle blew again and we sat down against the bleachers. My breathing was off. Just like whenever else I run.

"You ok?" Kyo asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I took in deep breaths and eventually my breathing was regular again.

"Alright guys. You know the drill. Flag football. Now... captains... Kyo and Yuki." Mrs. Reader announced.

Kyo and the other boy, who looked more like a girl actually, were glaring at each other. I could tell that they weren't friends at all.

"Pick a girl first. Yuki, go ahead"

"Machi." The boy stated.

The girl smiled and sat behind Yuki. So they were an item. I stared at the clock. Only an hour to go. Ugh...

"Tohru."

I blinked and looked at whoever called my name. Kyo was motioning for me to come and sit behind him. So...this was different. No one ever picked me. Especially not first. I guess he did it cuz he doesn't know me that well.

The teams were picked and then we were all told to get on flags and set up some plays. Our team huddled around in a circle and Kyo made up some plays. I was a running back and was supposed to try and get the ball to make a touchdown. Ha! Good luck with that.

The ball was thrown over to us and some guy caught it and started running. Then we were up at the 20 yard line and on first down. And no, I didn't really know that, Kyo told me.

The game flew by and it was actually pretty fun. Now there was about a minute left, we had the ball, it was fourth down. The ball was hiked to Kyo and he threw it to me. Somehow, I caught it and ran through five people, without getting a flag off, and made the winning touchdown. Everyone rushed to me and congratulated/thanked me. Kyo lifted me up in a hug. I blushed lightly when he put me down.

"Great job Tohru!" He said excitedly.

"It was nothing." I said, still embarrassed that he had picked me up like that...

Mrs. Reader told us to go get changed. I did so and waited in the hall for the lunch the bell to ring. The other girls were chatting away. I stayed to myself and when the bell rung, I got in line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How'd you like that? Ok... well I kind of steal ideas for stuff from my real life. Like, last week in gym we were playing flag football/softball. so yea... R&&R


	4. Conversations Over Food

**Disclaimer: Yes... Unfortunately, due to the legal work, I do NOT own Fruits Basket.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dished out some chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, strawberries, milk, and a cookie. I payed and found an almost empty table to sit at. I sat at the end with nobody there and ate in silence. That was, until I heard a tray hit the table across form me. I looked up from my seemingly interesting chicken, to those fiery red eyes of the cutest guy I've ever seen.

"You looked lonely. Is it okay if I sit here?" Kyo asked, surprisingly polite.

"Yea. Sure." I said, chewing some chicken.

He sat down and began eating also.

"So what was up between you and that... Yuki?" I asked, moving on to my mashed potatoes.

He seemed to stop eating for a minute.

"He's my cousin. Let's just say we don't get along." He stated.

I let that subject drop. Obviously it was a sore spot for him.

"So...where did you move here from?" He asked.

"Miami." I replied, taking a sip of my milk.

"Wow. That's some change huh?" He joked.

I laughed. "Yea. But I like the cold better anyways."

"Me too." He said, nodding, eating his apple.

"So, just wondering, but by any chance, do you have geometry next?" I asked.

I really hoped he did.

"Yea I do. So you got the good schedule..." He laughed.

"Good schedule?" I asked.

What was he talking about?

"There are only, like, three different schedules here, since the student body is so small. There's the good schedule, the ok schedule, and the bad schedule. The good schedule is for the kids who actually care and pass. The ok schedule is for the kids that need some help. The bad schedule is for the kids that don't care and fail." Kyo explained.

I nodded and finished off my lunch.

"It really is a small school." I said, more to myself than anything.

"Told you." Kyo said smirking.

We took our trays up and then went to geometry. My worst subject has always been Math. So this will be interesting...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this one was kinda short. The next one is sorta short too. But I'll update after this Thanksgiving weekend. So tell me whatcha think! R&&R!! love ya guys!


	5. It's Good to Have the Good Schedule

**Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Fruits Basket. Not yet anyways... JUST KIDDING!!**

The math teacher, Miss. Jacobs, told me to find a seat. This class was _really_ small, probably ten or twelve kids. I sat behind Kyo. He was in the back of the class. The only one back there. He obviously didn't like people or he didn't have any friends. That made me sad. To think that a guy like Kyo didn't have any friends... I mean, he was so nice and really sweet. What was this world coming too??

I opened my book to the page we were supposed to be on and got out a pencil and a piece of paper. On the end of my pencil was an eraser. One of those cap kind. What I found funny was that it was orange. And not just any orange...

"Kyo orange..." I whispered to myself.

Oops.. that was supposed to stay in my thoughts.

Kyo turned around.

"Did you just say...Kyo orange?" He asked.

I blushed heavily and showed him my cap eraser. I explained how it was the same shade of his hair.

He chuckled. "Haha. It is too..."

I looked down. That was embarrassing. He wasn't supposed to hear that...

He shook his head and turned back around. I smiled to myself. The first few questions were easy enough and I got them but then I couldn't understand #7.

"At one point in a drag race, Larry was 15 feet behind Susi and 18 feet ahead of Jane. Jane was trailing Bob by 30 feet. By how many feet was Susie ahead of Bob?" I cited to myself.

I drew a line. Bob was ahead of Susie who was ahead of Larry who was ahead of Jane. 18...15...30... UGH!! I could NOT do this!

I slammed my head into my math book. I was a failure at math. Someone poked my head. I looked up miserably at Kyo.

"Which one don't you get?" He asked.

"Number 7..." I said pathetically.

He looked at his paper. Then turned back around to help me. He drew a line, making every person, and putting lengths between them.

"Now... How many feet was Susie ahead of Bob?" He asked.

I looked at the line. "Um...12?"

I wasn't sure. He smiled. "Yup. That's right."

"Thanks Kyo... I owe you one." I stated.

"Don't mention it." He said.

The bell rung for us to go to our next class. English.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... R&&R tell me whatcha thought.


	6. Stories

**Disclaimer:: Yet again I must say it... I don't own Fruits Basket... I just like to make the characters do what I want them to...**

Now English. That I could stand. I loved English. Today the teacher, Mrs. Henschen, announced that we would be be writing about anything we wanted within reason. It had to be school appropriate of course. In this class, I sat next to Kyo. He was starting to grow on me. I got out my trusty notebook and a pen with a chewed up cap. I had a habit of chewing my pen caps when I was thinking. Which was obviously often, given the state of my cap.

I chewed on the cap for a minute, thinking of what to write. I glanced at Kyo, who was writing swiftly. I smiled and took the pen out of my mouth and started to write. I wrote for a good 45 minutes and made about 4/5 pages. What can I say? I was inspired. I noticed that Kyo had looked over at me a few times while he was writing. It made my heart do this weird skippy thing. I looked over at him. He was finished too, looking at me and smiling a little. I smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna read it?" Kyo asked, meaning his paper.

"Sure. As long as you read mine." I told him.

We switched papers and began reading each other's stories. His was really good! It was about being misunderstood but then after a long time, finding someone who turns your life around. I never pictured Kyo as being the type to write something like this. So deep and thoughtful. He really was something...

Whe I finished reading, I handed his story back.

"That was really good Kyo." I said, meaning it.

He seemed to blush slightly. That made me curious.

"Thanks. Yours was great too." He complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

The rest of class was spent talking and stuff. Then we were ushered off to our last period class of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapters are longer I promise. Now do you see that little button on the side of the page that says "Review"? Yea... click that please!!! R&&R. Thanks to all those who already do so!!


	7. Interesting Realizations

**Disclaimer: Must I keep going over this? I don't own Fruits Basket alright?? **

I followe Kyo into the Biology room and he told me I could sit with him if I wanted. I smiled and nodded, putting my book and binder next to his on the black tabel for two. We sat down and we were so close one of each of our knees touche. I blushed lightly. Kyo looked at me and gave a small, embarrassed smile.

The teacher, Miss. Trimmer, said a welcoming hello to me and then announced that we were watching a video on plants. There was a paper on it that we were supposed to fill out while we watched it. She turned off the lights and put the video on.

The video was so stupid and boring. I could so tell Kyo thought the same cuz he was resting his head on his hand while filling out the blanks. I was on the outside of the table so I didn't even lean against the counter. I sighed and let myself rest against Kyo, my head partially on his shoulder, that way I could still see the video and take the notes. I could see Kyo was shocked that I had done what I did. And now that I mention it, why did I do that?

Was it because I needed to just put my head somewhere? Or because I felt strangely comfortable with Kyo? Or maybe it was... because... I liked Kyo. But only a little! I wasn't supposed to get attached! But... he was just so nice and sweet and funny and cute. Why did I feel all weird all of a sudden?

I removed my head from his shoulder and sat up straight. I looked at him briefly.

"Sorry" I said embarrassedly and turned back to the video.

I felt a hand to my head. Kyo pulled me back to lean against him. I smiled a little. Ok so maybe he didn't mind. He blushed lightly and looked at me slightly, writing answers down. He smiled as though content, a small smile, but I saw it there. I smiled to myself and leaned more against him. That made Kyo blush more. I giggled and filled out some more of the blanks.

There was like, 15 minutes left of the video and we were done with the worksheet. I set my pen down and watched as a plant was sped up in growth. So stupid. I sighed and then felt some weight on my head. Kyo had rested his head atop mine.

Then I found myself wanting to stay here. Then I thought about what would happen if we moved. I would kinda be sad. I'd met someone who was actually nice to me. That was rare since I never let anyone get close and everyone thought I was some crazy loner chick. But I didn't want to move and end up hurt or something. I felt tears rise in my eyes at the thought of moving again. I blinked them back.

Before we knew it, the lights went on and I squeezed my eyes shut. Kyo and I sat up straight as the afternoon announcements came on.

I stretched my arms, accidentally hitting Kyo in the head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked frantically.

He laughed. "I'm fine. No big deal."

I laughed with him, covering my face from the embarrassment. The bell rang and we were finally free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. So it wasn't THAT much longer. But don't worry the next chapter should be much longer. R&&R. Click the button.


	8. After School Shopping

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket. I also don't own Three Days Grace, Sears, Hot Topic, or any other stores and such that I name.**

I went to my locker and put away my book, grabbed my bookbag, stuffed my binder in it, put on my petty jacket, and shut the locker. I walked down the flight of stairs leading to the Commons area and then walked out the door. I crossed my arms once I got outside, since it was so cold. I started walking past all of the cars that were picking kids up. I was going shopping. I had told mom I'd go after school. I needed warmer clothes so badly. This jacket was pathetic. So I walked on towards the highway, along the sidewalk.

"Hey Tohru!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I smiled a little and turned around to see Kyo running up to me. Once he got up to me I noticed he was smiling too. I loved his smile. Somehow, I didn't think he used it very often...

"Can I walk you home?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Actually, I'm going shopping. I need some warmer clothes and a better jacket. You probably wouldn't want to-" I was cut off by his voice.

"Can I come? I mean, I know we've just met and all but... you're new here and might need help. If that's ok with you." He asked.

I looked at him. He would seriously go shopping for _clothes _with me?

"You'd just be bored." I told him

"No I wouldn't. Besides, who'll carry all your bags?" He asked, smiling.

"All right. If you're sure." I said unsurely.

"Well... let's get going then. It's cold out here." He suggested.

I nodded and started walking, Kyo falling into step beside me. It really was col. I couldn't wait to get inside the mall and warm up. It surprisingly only took about 10 minutes to get to the mall. I guess it really was a small town.

"So...where to first?" Kyo asked.

I looked around. "How about...Sears?"

He nodded and we went to Sears. I went through various racks, drapping clothes over my arm if I liked them. I found 4 long sleeved shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, and a new warm jacket from Sears. Kyo grabbed the bag from the counter as I payed.

"I can carry it Kyo. Really. It's not like it's heavy or anything." I told him.

"Nah. It's ok. It gives me some purpose." He smiled a little.

I laughe. "Ok then. Now off to Hot Topic."

He shrugged and followed me as I walked off to find Hot Topic. I seriously had no clue where I was going. I think Kyo realized this because he poked my shoulder and told me it was the opposite way of what we were going. That made me feel stupid. At least I had an excuse since I was new here. We got to Hot Topic and I automatically went to the big shirt display. I saw one I really liked and I bent down to find it in the cubby holes. I smiled as I got it.

"What'd you get?" Kyo asked curiously.

I showed him the shirt. It was black with all four members of Three Days Grace: Adam, Brad, Neil, and Barry, on the back and a bunch of their songs in white along with the band name on the front.

"Sweet!" He said, smiling again.

I laughed at that and looked around some more. I didn't get anything else from Hot Topic which didn't surprise me. I usually didn't get much there.

Next we hit the food court. I was kinda hungry. I got som fries from Arby's with the really good cheese that tasted like Velveeta only different but it was still really good.

"Do you like cheese fries Kyo?" I asked as I dipped a fry in cheese and ate it.

"Sure I guess." He shrugged.

I got up and ordered another thing of fries with cheese and handed it to Kyo.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I don't like eating in front of someone unless they're eating too. Don't worry about it." I said, eating another fry.

"That's weird. I'm the same way. I can watch someone else eat but I can't stand someone watching me." He said, eating a few fries.

I laughed. "Exactly!"

After we finished our fries, we headed to a few more stores and I got some more shirts and pants and some cute non-matching socks. Then after I felt like I had enough clothes I asked Kyo where the book store was. We walked there and I smiled as we got in. I looked around, limiting myself to only five books. I was a book-a-holic, it was a sin for me. I payed for the books and hugged the bag to me. Kyo looked at me and laughed a little.

"So you like books?" He asked.

I blushed lightly. "Love 'em. I sort of took a liking to them ever since I was little. Me and mom move around so much and sometimes the drives are really long so a book helps pass the time. Plus, I just like reading." I explained.

"You move around a lot?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea. My mom's desperate. She falls for the first guy she sees, more than likely he's a loser, then she's happy for awhile, until something goes wrong, then we pack up and move again. It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

I felt sad all of a sudden.

Kyo and I had started walking outside at this point.

"That would be tough on a person. Having to move a lot. Leaving people behind. Are you alright?" He asked looking at me.

"Who me? Oh yea... I'm fine." I lied.

I was fine until we moved here and I met Kyo...

He seemed to look at me and know I was lying, but if he did know he didn't let on.

"Do you think you'll stay here long?" He asked.

Now he wouldn't look at me at all.

"I don't know. I hope so..." I replied, looking down.

"Me too." He said quietly.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey Kyo?" I started.

"Yea?" He looked at me.

"Thanks for everything today. I really had a great time. Haven't had one of those in awhile." I told him, looking at him now.

"Hey, no problem Tohru. I had fun too. We should hang out more sometime." He suggested.

I liked that idea.

"Sure." I smiled.

We were about a block away from the apartment. I stopped, causing Kyo to stop too.

"Well my apartment building is just over there." I pointed. "So I can take it from here."

I went to grab my bags but Kyo had hid them behind his back.

"At least let me help you to your door." He stated.

"Ok." I smiled and shook my head at his stubborness.

So we walked up the stairs to me and mom's room I unlocked the door and really took the bags from Kyo this time.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at school. You have choir tomorrow right?" Kyo asked.

I nodded.

"Thank the Lord. Someone in choir worth a damn." He laughed.

I laughed too. "See you tomorrow Kyo."

I went in the door and closed it behind me, locking it, a smile plastered on my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that one was longer. Hope you all liked it. Now... if you can take the time to read it i'm sure you can take the time to review it. It only takes like 5 seconds! Pwease?? Thanks!


	9. Questioning Dinner

**Disclaimer:: Must we go through this again? I don't own Fruits Basket. I just love the show, manga, and everything about Furuba!**

Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I decided to put my stuff in my room before dinner. I took all the tags and stickers off the clothes and put them in my dresser. I took out the books and set them on top of my dresser. I stuffed one in my purse along with all the rest of the junk that was in it. Then I took off my shoes, jacket, and walked back into the dining room. Mom put all the food on the table and we sat down, passing food around til our plates were full.

"So how was school?" Mom asked, digging into her rice.

"Good. I made a touchdown in gym." I said smiling.

"Good for you honey." Mom laughed.

"I met this guy too..."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Oooo..."

"Mom!" I said, blushing.

She really could be a pain sometimes.

"So... is he cute? Was that, by any chance, the voice I heard outside the door? What's his name?"

"Yes. Yes. And Kyo." I replied, eating my eggroll.

"Good, good. That's a nice name. So... what's he look like? I need details woman!" She laughed.

"Ok. Well, he has bright orange hair, reddish-brown eyes, a great set of abs, and a killer smile." I said, picturing him in my mind.

"Does he have a nice ass? You know what I always say... If they don't got a good ass, then why bother?"

Mom was always saying stuff like that.

"Mom... like I would notice that..." I lied.

Heh... Was it so wrong that I noticed that? I could tell you this now. I know Kyo had noticed mine.

"Liar. Now tell me." Mom insisted.

"Fine! Yea he does have a nice... well, you know."

I couldn't bring myself to cuss in front of her. Even though she actually encouraged me to do so.

"Well hun, seems like you got yourself a winner." She said winking.

I saddened. I didn't want a winner. I didn't want anyone. It wasn't right. Kyo was... He was just too sweet. If I left after awile I would hit myself. God, what was I talking about? I've known this guy for a day and I'm thinking like this. But... why do I feel like I've met him before...? Ugh! Maybe I should just wait and see what happens before I start all this thinking. I mean, come on! I don't even know how he feels or anything .Today could've just been a "Hey let's be nice to the new girl." day. For all I know, tomorrow he could drop me like a fly. Go back to his life before I came along. He'd be better off that way.

"Tohru!" Mom said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her.

"I think you've eaten enough of your plate..." She told me.

I looked down. I had been eating air for the past couple minutes.

"Are you ok hun?" Mom asked, starting to clean up.

"Yea. Just thinking. Is it ok if I just go take a shower and sleep? I'm wiped." I asked, getting up.

"Of course. Good night sweetie." She said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"G'night mom."

I took my shower and let sleep overtake my body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&&R!!! Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that good. It was just a story builder chapter.


End file.
